The Knives and Pens
by Crona-Cron
Summary: Spencer, a junior in high school, has been bullied brutally by Arthur Kirkland and Sabrina Albright all her life. What happens when Arthur takes her bullying too far and breaks her left arm? Well, the first step is surgery. But what happens after the surgery? How will she take this sudden change in her life? M for Language, etc. DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T READ IT!


**THE KNIVES AND PENS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I do, however own the actual people I know in this story. Yes, they are not their own persons, they belong to me. And I love them!  
I also do not own Pokémon.**

 **I also own the OCs in this story and you will know who they are.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Accident That Started It All**

Spencer sat there in her chair, her head being held up with her right hand, looking out the window to her left. The raven haired teen was in school and she hated it more than anything. Reason being: her crush and bully, Arthur Kirkland. Having him in everyone of her classes, Spencer could never escape his onslaught of harsh words. Arthur was also very popular, which meant he had friends everywhere to help him bully poor Spencer.

Some of her raven bangs fell into her face, covering her silver-colored eyes. Combing her bangs out of her face, she continued to watch the birds outside the window. They were flying around one another, chipping happily. The class was supposed to be working on an test study guide.

"Look-a-there, Sir Spencer over there isn't doing work," the blonde British boy said loud enough for her to hear.

Lindsey's best friend snickered, "She's so stupid, I'm sure she doesn't even understand what she is doing!"

"I always wonder how that useless loser made it to senior year. She never does anything but sit on her ass," Sabrina said.

Sighing, she decided it best to start working on her math. Directing her silver eyes downwards at her blank study guide, she started to do the problems. _Just ignore them, Spenc…_ she told herself. As Spencer worked on her study guide, she tried to ignore Arthur and the girls' insults and such.

"Oh! Look! Sir Spencer the Stupid finally started to work," the shaggy blonde Brit said snarkily.

The ravennette's grip on her pencil tightened and she gritted her teeth. She hated being bullied by that stupid British prick, but she did have a crush on him and therefore she could not bring herself to hate him. Spencer continued to silently do her work, not even bothering to look up, or even engage her bullies.

Lindsey snickered, "She could never pass this test, no matter if she does the study guide or not! She's not nearly as smart as Artie!"

Spencer scoffed and grumbled, "Oh yeah… because that prick is _totally_ smarter than me. That's why he bullies me… because he's _smart_!" However, only she heard herself.

"Agreed! She will fail this test!" Lindsey's best friend, Ansley, said.

Okay. That tore it. Spencer snapped her pencil in rage. She growled lowly, "Whoops…"

Arthur and his bitches stopped talking and looked at the ravennette. "Oh my God! She's so stupid and useless, she broke her pencil!" Lindsey exclaimed.

Spencer sighed in defeat. No point in trying to avoid the bullying. Next period would be History and Spencer rocked in that subject. Then she would show up Mr. Popularity and his flock of goons. _You really are quite stupid, Arthur! You're not smarter than I am… else, seriously, why would you bully me?_ Spencer thought to herself.

"…he must _really_ hate me…" she nearly inaudibly whispered.

The bell rang shortly after she mumbled that and Spencer quickly gathered her things and rushed to the door. She was trying to get ahead of Arthur and his goons. Of course, someone tripped her as she neared the door. "Oh, Sir Spencer is tripping over air again. Aren't you, you bloody loser?" Arthur commented harshly, stepping over her and leaving the classroom.

Everything of Spencer's went flying and scattering all over the floor. The contents of her precious writing folder were splattered everywhere on the floor, for everybody to see. Her heartbeat picked up as she scrambled to pick up the loose notebook paper with her writing.

Before she could pick them all up, the bitchiest girl of them all — Sabrina — picked up a single piece of paper. She snickered, her makeup crinkling up as she snickered. "Oh, what do we have here…? A paper with Artie's name on it? Let me tell everyone what you have to say about him, shall I?" She asked in the most bittersweet tone.

Spencer shook her head violently. "No! Give it back Sabrina, you witch!" The ravennette shouted.

Her tone made Sabrina snarl in the most unfriendliest of ways. "At least I'm no loser like you! Just for that, I'm reading it," she sneered.

 _Please God don't let her do that!_ Spencer though to herself as she felt her heart sink into her stomach. She scrambled to gather the remainder of her things from the floor, once she had everything but the paper that mega-bitch held, she looked at Sabrina. "You should be getting to class, not worrying about my stuff," she muttered.

"Oh! That's a great idea! I'll read it to the whole class next period!" Sabrina exclaimed, a wicked smile crossing her lips.

Spencer shuddered, her breath hitching at the thought. She had forgotten about Sabrina also being in her history class. "Oh… please don't…" she said, trying to snatch her paper back.

Sabrina kept the paper away from the girl, who was desperately trying to get the paper back. "I will. Watch me, useless loser," the brown-eyed brunette sneered, shoving the ravennette into the door so she could leave.

 _Great… now I don't wanna go to my favorite class,_ Spencer said sadly in her mind. She could not breath, yet her body subconsciously walked towards her favorite class. Her silver eyes were casted down at the floor as she made her way through the bustling halls in total silence. Just thinking of all the teasing and bullying she would experience next period.

 **_She's so weird!_**

 ** _No wonder she only has, like, two friends!_**

 ** _How she even has those two friends, like, I don't even know!_**

She could already hear all of her bullies saying. Then she saw the blonde, shaggy-haired British boy. A frown on his face, emerald-colored eyes hard and cold.

 ** _Why even bother writing that shit down, you bloody git? You're so bloody ugly, useless, and stupid! I will NEVER — even in your dreams OR imagination — like such a useless, pathetic, boring girl like you! So stop thinking and wishing I could ever like you!_**

The harshness of his words, the coldness and heartless way he said those hurtful things to her, even though not real, hurt Spencer. It broke her heart. Emotionlessly, Spencer walked into history and to her seat. Slamming her belongings onto the desk violently, she slumped into her chair and buried her face in her arms. Shortly after her arrival, her three closest friends walked in and took their seats beside her.

" _Holá_ , Spenc," her Spanish friend, Clarissa, greeted.

" _Ciao, amica_!" Reagan, Spencer's crazy and self-proclaimed Italian childhood friend, exclaimed.

" _Da,_ hello, Spenc," the female Russian, Anya, also greeted.

Spencer looked at her three friends and grumbled something unintelligibly.

"What?" The three asked.

"I said, 'kill me please'," she repeated.

Reagan gasped, " _Perché_?"

"Because… Sabrina…" the ravennette muttered.

The three friends groaned, "Imagine that. What did she do now?"

Spencer sniffed, sucking in a breath. "So someone tripped me on my way out the door last period. Every piece of my writings flew out of the folder and onto the flood. As I scrambled and struggled to gather everything, _she_ grabbed something with _his_ name on it… and read it… not out loud, but she will this period. I tried to snatch it back, but I didn't get it. So, now, she's going to read what I wrote to everyone this period, and I'm going to be bullied even more," the silver-eyed girl explained, her heart sinking impossibly further into her stomach.

"Wow… Spenc… that…" Reagan started, not knowing what to say. She had never been bullied in high school, probably because she was dating Matthew Williams, her sweet Canadian boyfriend, and was friends with a lot of people. Of course, not with Arthur.

" _S-sí_ … _lo siento_ , Spenc," Clarissa said, patting her friend's shoulder. She was dating Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the soccer team's star player and captain, so she was kind of like Reagan — friends with most people.

Anya smiled as she patted Spencer's other shoulder. "I easily take care of Sabrina, Spenc," she said, "or I get Ivan to do it." Anya was never bullied because everyone knew that: one, that she was dating Ivan Braginsky and two, never mess with a Russian — they might be cruel people no matter how nice they appear. Therefore, nobody even thought to bully the adorable platinum blonde, dark purple eyed Russian female.

Spencer smiled. "It's okay, Anya. You don't have to worry about it. I'll just go home and destroy people online," she said.

"Mmm… okay, but the minute they bully you—" Anya started.

"— we all three jump their asses!" The three said together.

"But then your boyfriends would probably get mad at you all," Spencer said with concern. She did not want to be the reason her three OTPs broke up, she would feel terrible if that happened because of her.

Reagan laughed, "Clearly you don't know our boyfriends, Spenc! They love us dearly! Plus! If all else fail—we can go ask Lilly and Willem to kick some butt! Lilly has a bat… Willem likes to do things right! Girl, you basically have an army at your command!"

The ravennette smiled, but the smile soon faded as Sabrina walked into the classroom. "Oh God… help me…"

"Don't worry, we got you, Spenc," the Russian said, smiling sweetly.

A warm smile crossed her lips. " _Danke, meine freund_ ," she thanked in German. Oh, yeah, the girl with the silver eyes knew German. Her family was half-German, half-Danish.

" _Nessun problema, amica_!" Reagan said with a goofy grin akin to her boyfriend's brother's smile.

Sabrina saw Spencer and grinned evilly. "Oh! Mr. B, there's something I wanna read to the class!" Her shrieking voice said.

The history teacher, Mr. Bolden, looked at Sabrina with cold eyes. "I am sure that Arthur knows of your obsessive nature already, Sabrina. There is no need to broadcast it to the whole class. I will have to ask you to take your seat now. Oh, and you are tardy. This is your fourth tardy, I will have to write you a referral," he said sternly.

Sabrina scoffed, clearly annoyed. "But this is important!" She groaned, waving the piece of paper belonging to Spencer in the air.

"Miss Albright! Take your seat, or it will be TWO referrals!" Mr. Bolden said with a stern voice, even sterner than it was a few moments ago.

Sabrina scowled and took her seat beside Arthur.

Reagan raised her hand. "Yes, Reagan?" Mr. Bolden asked one of his favorite students.

"Sabrina took something of mine, may I get it back?"

Mr. Bolden nodded. "Of course," he said.

"Thank you!" Reagan said, walking over to Sabrina. "I'ma need that paper back, bitch!" She growled, glaring at the brunette before snatching Spencer's paper away from the desk.

"Hey! That's my paper!" The brunette yelled, trying to snatch it back.

Reagan growled at the girl's claim. "No, it's not. This is _MY_ paper, and _I'M_ taking it back! Now, if you continue to say that this is yours," she began, then her face got dark and she continued, "I _will_ not hesitate to knock you down a few pegs — am I understood?" She finished with a fake smile.

Sabrina glared at the blue-eyed, dirty-blonde girl standing in front of her desk. "That paper is _MINE_ , Evans! Now give it back or I'll report you for bullying," the bully, herself, threatened darkly.

Reagan's fake smile vanished and she held a blank stare with her eyes narrowing and seemingly changing colors to a bright cyan. Her voice was laced with hatred and bloodlust as she whispered, "Look here, you hog-faced, lily-livered goblin… I have had just about enough of you, understand me? I might seem nice and cheerful, but my hatred runs deep and transforms me into someone even my boyfriend fears. My hatred for you and that spineless oaf of a Brit runs deep and causes me to snap a little. Especially when you cowards bully my childhood best friend, Spencer. _Ooooooohhhhh_ how deep my hatred runs! You and Kirkland have tormented Spenc her whole life and I have just sat back letting it happen, only being able to comfort her afterwards. I was too scared to do anything for the longest time, but now…" she trailed off only to chuckle evilly, " _now_ I am not afraid. Of anything. Of any consequences. I will only warn you _once_ , Goblin, you _EVER_ take something of Spencer's — especially her writings — again and I will slowly kill you. I will mar your hideous body like Spencer has marred her once flawless one, making you look even uglier than you are now, making you look like Spenc feels everyday because of you and that spineless Brit. So, yeah… I am taking back _her_ paper, be grateful I did not start cutting you with my pencil…" Reagan pulled away from Sabrina's face, her eyes returned to their normal color and her goofy grin returned. She walked back to her seat and sat down, giving Spencer her paper back. "There ya go, Spenc!" She exclaimed.

" _Mein Gott_! _Danke_ , Ray!" Spencer said, grabbing her paper.

" _Di niente_ ," Reagan spoke with a grin.

Clarissa looked at the terrified Sabrina. "What did you say to her, Reagan? She looks terrified," the Spaniard asked.

"Oh… y'know… I just told her how I feel and what I'm going to do if she steals something from Spenc again," Reagan replied with an evil look in her eye.

Clarissa and Anya both smiled. "Aah… so you finally cracked, didn't you?" They asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah… I did. I'm sick of them," Reagan spoke with truthfulness in her tone.

Spencer looked horrified. "What did you do?!"

"Just told her what would happen if she stole your stuff again," she explained briefly.

"Ray!"

" _Sì_ ~?"

"OH. MEIN. GOTT!"

"Oh hush, you."

"Reagan! Spencer! Please be quiet so I can start class," Mr. Bolden spoke with a stern voice.

Reagan and Spencer smiled. "Yes sir," they replied respectfully, before being quiet. They knew that they — along with Clarissa and Anya — were Mr. Bolden's favorite students.

Sabrina started to whisper to Arthur, but Mr. Bolden grew angry with them. "Sabrina! Arthur! Be quiet or I will be forced to send you BOTH to the office! I am trying to teach! Unless you two know everything there is to know about how America's Great Depression affected the country," he stated with a very stern look and tone.

"But the loser and the dummies were talking a second ago!" Sabrina screeched.

"Yes! She is right! You're playing bloody favorites! And with Sir Spencer the Stupid and the Stupid Splendors!" Arthur agreed, glaring at the teacher.

Mr. Bolden sighed. Now he had to prove he was not playing favoritism with his students. "Reagan, Spencer, Clarissa, Anya. Please come to the front of the class and tell us what you four were talking about," he said, signaling for the four to come up.

"Of course, Mr. Bolden," Reagan agreed, leading the other three up to the front. Her blue eyes shot glares at the blonde, shaggy-haired Brit and brunette bitch. She then smiled, looking away from Spencer's two main bullies. "We were just talking about how the Great Depression affected America."

"Not only did it affect people's income and the country's industrial and employment rate, it also affected American's on a mental and prideful level. Many began committing suicide in order to avoid their increasing debts that they could not pay back. Along with this, the traditional roles of the time were flipped on their heads. The men — who were so used to being the ones bringing in the money — now had to sometimes rely on the women and children to make ends meet," Clarissa began explaining.

"Because of the dependence on their wives and children, many men just stopped looking for work — stupefied by their sudden dependency. Another result of this sudden change, many men got so fed up that they just left. Walked away from their families forever. By 1940, 1.5 million married women had been abandoned by their husbands. Truly heartbreaking. With that being said, it is no surprise that families started falling apart," Anya continued from where Clarissa left off.

Spencer looked hesitate to speak, but with a gulp, she began, "For the first time in history, although left with no other option, women went against the historical norm of married women not working outside of the houses. Women did this in order to support, or help support, their families. Due to this change, women gained a new voice in domestic decisions. Sadly, with this development inside the country, America's foreign relationships struggled. We all know that Hoover was not the most well-liked president, but what we do not stop to think about is what else was going on besides the Great Depression. The world around America, at the time, was also in a state of turmoil. South America was in a state of revolutions; the Great Depression caused serious problems with America's relations with all of Europe; and Japan decided to launch an aggressive campaign in northeastern China. Hoover did fail at trying to make the economy better, but he did succeed in some foreign policies. He made friends, or desired to make friends, not war." Her voice never wavered, Spencer spoke with passion.

"Well said, Spenc. Hoover, knowing the terrible consequences of war, and being a member of the Quaker religious group, opposed armed conflict — and conflict in general, as we can tell from his foreign policies. Most Americans also wished that the world would never fight a major war, like World War I, ever again. And Hoover battled hard that instead of bloody battles, that conflict should be resolved by peaceful negotiations. A few years later, Hoover stepped down as president and Roosevelt took over. Franklin Roosevelt pulled America out of the Great Depression and America rose to greatness once again, but only temporarily. Only until the Vietnam War, a war which we had no business in sticking our noses into in the first place. But that is another story and set of opinions for another time," Reagan finished, took a deep breath, then added, "THAT is what WE were discussing and talking about amongst ourselves, Mr. Bolden."

Mr. Bolden smiled and stood up. "That was very well said, ladies. You have once again proven why you four remain at the top of my class. You may go sit down," he told them.

"We try not to disappoint," they all said as they left for their seats.

Arthur and Sabrina looked completely surprised. Disbelief was clearly etched into their faces. Mr. Bolden laughed to himself as he looked at the two bullies. "Does anyone have any questions? Want me to go over anything?" He asked. Immediantly, Arthur's hand shot up into the air. "What is it, Arthur?"

"There is no way that they were talking about that the whole time," he said.

Spencer rolled her eyes. Imagine that, he would try to start something. Reagan scoffed, "For your information, _Artie_ , we were talking about that the _whole_ time."

"Bullocks!"

Anya smiled at the British boy. "Do you really question what we talk about? When you and goblin there always talk about how to bully poor Spenc?" She asked in a bittersweet tone.

The ravennette laughed. She may be bullied in every other class, but history is the only class she had with the only people who would stick up for her. Her silver eyes avoided the Brit's emerald eyes and the brunette's brown ones.

Clarissa growled, "Sí, what is up with that? What did Spenc ever do to you two? What did anybody ever do to you two, eh? The most popular kids at school have to pick on someone with a handful of friends…? That's pathetic."

"Ladies, if you continue, you know the consequences," Mr. Bolden warned with a stern look.

The three friends reluctantly shut their mouths. Suddenly, the bell rang. "Looks like it's time to leave!" Sabrina exclaimed, glaring at Spencer.

Spencer shivered, she was going to get so much hell for her friends in the next class. At least next class was the last class of the day. Reluctantly, she gathered her things and stood up from her seat. "Welp, I'll see you guys later," she said to her friends.

"Wait for us and we'll walk with you, Spenc," Reagan told her friend.

"Nah, I gotta get to class. I have to run across the school to English, remember?" Spencer declined, reminding them.

Reagan frowned. "But I don't want you all alone."

"It's cool," Spencer simply said as she ran out the door, waving to her friends behind her.

 **~MEANWHILE~**

Arthur glared at Spencer. "Can you believe her friends, Artie? They must really want her to suffer," Sabrina said to him with an evil tone.

"Sabrina, shut up and go to class," Arthur growled at the brunette, "I'm going to deal with her for what her friends said."

"But I wanna help, too," Sabrina yelled, leaning against Arthur, pressing her surgically enlarged D-cup breasts against his arm.

He turned to and glared harshly at Sabrina. "Get off of me. Now!" He demanded.

Sabrina was shocked and let him go, huffing, "But I want to help."

"I don't care what you bloody want, Sabrina. Get your ass to class. Don't be useless like Sir Spencer." The coldness in his tone caused Sabrina to freeze up. This allowed the Brit enough time to gather his things, then he followed after Spencer, planning on giving her hell. Spencer was half-way down the hallway when Arthur quickly caught up to her and viciously shoved her into a locker. "You little bitch!" He growled.

Spencer did not look surprised at his action, she clutched her belongings close to her chest, so to keep them from falling. Her eyes also never left the floor. "What?" She asked emotionlessly.

"You know what, useless! You're going to get it for what your friends said to me and Sabrina!" He spat, grabbing her hair, yanking it and causing her to look up from the floor.

A small yelp escaped Spencer's lips and she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at Arthur. Nobody in the halls seemed to care about what was happening, and her three friends went down another hallway, going to a completely different part of the school than her. This girl stayed quiet and waited for the pain. Both emotional and physical. Then, she felt a familiar pain in her stomach as the British boy punched her. Never opening her eyes, she hunched over and gasped, tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

 _No! Not this time!_ She thought to herself as she felt herself coughing erratically. Her lungs tried to get the air back that they suddenly lost. Spencer's side started hurting as well as she was kicked there since she was slouched on the ground. Her head hurt as her hair was continuously pulled to make her look up at her attacker, but her eyes were still tightly shut.

The ravennette not opening her eyes infuriated Arthur to no end. "Open your eyes, Loser!" He demanded, pulling her up by the collar of her shirt.

Biting her lip, she shook her head. "N-never! I don't want to look at you," she muttered weakly.

That comment ended with her head being slammed against a locker forcefully. "You're so useless," he growled as he threw her to the ground. Something snapped loudly, that caused Spencer's eyes to open wide and for her to cry out in pain, but Arthur did not hear her cry. He began to kick her mercilessly.

Tears began falling from her silver eyes, not only because Arthur was kicking her harshly, but because she heard her arm snap. "S-stop…" came her weak cry, "…m-my arm… I-I think… is b-broken…"

Once again, Arthur did not hear her and kicked her a few more times before he felt satisfied. When he stopped, he looked down at the crying girl on the floor. He composed himself and walked to class, leaving Spencer laying in the floor, with a broken arm.

Spencer was relieved when the kicking stopped, but she was being trampled by the people walking in the hallways. Many of them were speeding through the hallways and kicked her everywhere. In the face, in her possibly broken left arm, in her already injured torso and stomach area, everywhere. As soon as everyone stopped and no one was left in the halls, she slowly picked herself up. Wincing in pain, she tried to straighten out her left elbow and arm. She could not do it, it hurt. "Fuck…" she muttered to herself. Holding her left arm and elbow close to her body, she stood up, using her right hand clutching the lockers. "I have to get to class…" she told herself, letting het left arm fall to help gather her things together. The pain was unbearable, tears slipped from her silver eyes as she held her things to her body and hoppled to class.

Spencer stumbled into her English class well after the bell had rung that began class. The ravennette looked like she was in pain, but did not show any signs of the beating Arthur had given her. "Spencer! Explain why you are so late, class started ten minutes ago," the teacher, a strict young lady, Mrs. Meriwether, demanded.

Biting her lip and sighing in great pain, Spencer said, "Sorry, Mrs. Meriwether… I had to go to the bathroom to…" she gasped in pain at the slightest movement of her left arm, "… to take care of certain things."

"Don't let it happen again. We also got new seats, you now sit beside Arthur," Mrs. Meriwether said, pointing to her new seat.

Her breath hitched. _You're kidding me,_ she thought to herself as she silently went to her new seat. Spencer set her things down and laid her head down, cursing at the pain. "…this pain is unbelievable…" she muttered. Arthur snickered at his work. Spencer looked like complete trash, like he thought she was. Spencer turned her head to her right to see Arthur looking at her, she clenched her left hand and flexed her left arm in anger… but that caused her immense pain. Biting her lip, more tears pooled at the corners of her eyes. "I hate you!" She groaned.

"What was that, loser?" Arthur asked with a growl.

Spencer's hair fell away from her face, revealing bruises that he had not inflicted onto her. "I said that I hate you, Kirkland!" She exclaimed before collapsing onto her desk in pain. "M-my arm…" she sobbed loud enough for the Brit to hear.

Her appearance shocked Arthur. He had not kicked her in the face. "What the bloody hell is wrong with your arm?" He questioned.

Silver eyes glared at emerald ones. "Like you don't know, jerk," she said. Spencer sighed heavily and shakily, "To think I ever liked you, Kirkland. All you've ever done is put me down and make me hate myself, and now you've probably broken my arm. All I ever wanted was for you to like me."

Arthur's eyes widened. _B-broke your arm?! I did no such thing_ , he thought to himself, panicking. "I didn't break your arm," he defended himself.

She sighed again, shaking her head, "Of course you didn't, Kirkland. Y'know, I used to think that if you would get to know me, that you might like me… but I guess I will never find out."

"What?"

"Nothing, Kirkland. I'm done," Spencer said quietly.

* * *

 **A/N: I am too lazy to go through and translate the phrases in German, Italian and Spanish. I will in future Chapters, just not in this chapter. The laziness is real!**

 **ALSO! I am sorry if this chapter doesn't capture the true emotions and such of bullying. I have never had the displeasure of being bullied on the level that someone would physically cause me arm, I was only called fat and weird as a child in elementary school. Please enjoy the story and DON'T - PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF HETALIA - LEAVE HATE REVIEWS!**


End file.
